Kiss Me Again
by I'm A Marooner
Summary: All she wants is one more kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright so… this is pre-Caskett relationship at Ryan's Wedding. All mistakes are mine as usual. The italicized words are direct lyrics from the song "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This." It's supposed to be like the words Castle is hearing in the background if that makes sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the song, "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This"**

The tempo slowed, morphing into what had to be a love ballad. A few couples left the dance floor, and Castle turned to follow the crowd. No more dancing for him right now. What he needed was a drink. Preferably something strong to get his mind off the fact that Kate Beckett, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was just grinding on him. In front of an audience on top of that. Yeah, a drink sounded like heaven right now. As he stepped away from her, he was stopped by a small, timid hand at his elbow.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, her eyes alight with laughter. She let her hand drift across his forearm before tangling her fingers with his. She tugged gently, her bottom lip slipping between her teeth.

He went willingly. There was nothing more he wanted to do than hold Kate Beckett in his arms. Especially when she had that teasing smile playing on her lips. He wanted to wipe that look off her face, make her moan under his mouth. But he was being careful tonight. They both had been drinking; she a little more than him. And he didn't want to cross any lines tonight, not when they've been doing so well. His free hand found its way to her waist, pulling her body closer, but still leaving space between them.

"I love this song," she commented, humming along with the opening notes of the song. Toby Keith, he recognized. Oh… that's right. He knew this one… "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This." He snorted quietly. The irony was overpowering. His mind drifted back to the kiss they shared. The _only_ kiss they'd shared.

_Got a funny feeling, the moment your lips touched mine. Something shot right through me. My heart skipped a beat in time._

Wasn't that the truth… Preach it, Toby. His heart hadn't settled for hours after that kiss. The worst part was knowing he wouldn't get to experience it again. Sometimes he wished it never would have happened. If Ryan and Esposito hadn't been being held captive, and they never would've had to get past the guard, would he feel this much heartache? Now he knew what Kate Beckett felt like, what she tasted like, and that taste had lingered for months. He knew all of these things about her, but he'd never relive it, never learn anymore. Never learn what turned her on, what made her gasp. He felt Kate move further into his embrace, her forehead brushing his cheek. When had she taken her shoes off? Huh, maybe he wasn't the most observant tonight. His hand drifted, settling gently at her lower back. She shivered, cuddling into his body, her hand finding his jaw.

"You okay?" he murmured to her. Just the feel of her fingers against his skin was giving him heart palpatations. He couldn't do this; not if he wasn't going to push her into something. She was quiet, her eyes falling closed as they danced. She nodded, her mouth skimming his chin.

"Just thinking," she mumbled back, pulling back enough to catch his questioning gaze. She quickly ducked her head, but it was too late. He already saw it—the emotion pouring out of her eyes. It hit him hard, stealing his breath away. Releasing her body, he tilted her head up to meet his eyes. His other hand still held hers tightly against his chest. He vaguely registered the flash going off nearby, too caught up in what her panicked eyes were telling him and the electricity flowing between them.

He nodded, not pushing her to say anything. She let out a breath she was holding before burrowing back into his chest. "Thank you," she whispered against his neck. Her lips briefly met his skin. His eyes closed on a sigh. He wanted her. So bad it actually hurt. But not tonight, no, he couldn't push her tonight.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that. Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at. _

The lyrics rang in his ears, taunting him. How could a song fit a moment so perfectly? He started paying more attention to the music. The song made sense… All of the songs made sense. He was lost, so far gone, as they circled slowly on the dance floor. He made note of all the people watching him, including the newly-wed Kevin and Jenny. He could hear the whispers, but didn't want to listen. He didn't want to hear how they looked 'in love.' He certainly was, but he knew she wasn't feeling the same way. Maybe she did… but he knew she wasn't going to act on her feelings. And it nearly killed him. He didn't want to hear how perfect they looked together; he already knew they'd be wonderful together. He was living his dream; holding the woman he loved in his arms—at a wedding reception nonetheless. But he didn't want the whispers to ruin it. He wanted to stay in this moment forever—to never let her go.

But he knew he couldn't. Like she read his thoughts, Kate pulled herself away from his body; her arm still slung behind his neck. Catching the nervousness in his expression, her fingers began to gently tangle in the hair on his neck. He swallowed. _Stop looking at me like that… I can't survive another hopeful heart. _She offered him a soft smile, her eyes softening as he looked away. He was going to do something stupid, he could feel it. Everything was so much easier if he didn't have to look into her eyes—her deep, gorgeous, soul-bearing eyes. _Ugh,_ he groaned internally. He was done for. He wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless.

He could still faintly hear the song playing around him; the mess his thoughts had become had kinda drowned that out. But he caught that last line. _If you do baby, kiss me again._ He wanted to scream. Let the entire world know his heart was aching because he loved this woman in his arms, but she'd never see him as more than a friend, her partner.

"Castle," her soft voice pulled him out of his panicked thoughts. He looked down at her. There were tears in her eyes. She looked lost, scared, _in love._ He opened his mouth to say something—anything—but she cut him off. Her voice broke, the whisper barely audible, "Kiss me, again."

**A/N: sooo… continue or no? let me hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So… I continued. Yippee! Read it and weep! Actually… don't cry, but do review and let me know what you think of it!**

**Also if y'all could vote for my little sister to win One Direction tickets that'd be key! The link is in my bio on here, or check Instagram. My account is lemmekissya_ (2 underscores) The link is in my bio! Spread the word about the contest too! We need all the help we can get!**

"Kate…" his voice came out in a tight whisper. God, he wanted to. He _really _wanted to kiss her.

"Castle, please." She dropped her gaze. Why had she said that? What the hell was she thinking? She mentally cursed herself for letting her heart win. He loved her… She knew that; he had told her so that dreadful day at the cemetery. But that was nearly a year ago, and he didn't know she knew. Maybe he had moved on. God, how could she be so naïve to think he still wanted her and only her. "Or am I too late?" she whispered, keeping her eyes focused on his shoes.

She felt a finger under her chin, tilting her face up. She kept her eyes down, not wanting to look into his eyes and realize she was right, that he had moved on. "Do you really think I could love anyone but you?" he asked, his voice soft and was that anguish seeping into his voice? She looked up at that, staring into his eyes. "Do you think anyone could ever compare to you?"

She looked down again, opening her mouth to answer, but words escaped her. "I… I do—" He cut her off, his lips catching hers by surprise. His hand that was beneath her chin moved to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing gently under her eye. His lips moved softly over hers; not pushing, just enjoying the moment. Her hand fell to his chest, her slender fingers sliding against his neck as she kissed him back. She was done holding back. She wanted him, and she wanted him to know it. So she kissed him harder, her tongue slipping across his lower lip before she gently bit down on it. He shivered. She grinned against his mouth, pulling back. She rested her forehead against his, opening her eyes to catch his love struck gaze. "I mean it like that, Castle," she whispered to him. He smiled, his face cracking open and his eyes crinkling.

"I do, too."

Another flash. He fully caught it this time. He turned towards the light, eyes scanning the crowd to find the camera. Of course, it was Lanie. She held her phone in her hands, squealing silently as she watched her best friend finally fall into the arms of the man she loved. "I kinda hope that was clear," he commented.

"Hmm?" she hummed, not understanding what he was talking about.

"The picture."

"What?" she asked, surprised. She pulled her head back. "What picture?"

He gave her a confused look. "The one Lanie just took… You didn't notice?"

"Lanie," she groaned, drawing out the name.

"You didn't notice, did you?" he asked with a smirk. "The great Detective Beckett was so caught in the moment, she didn't notice the flash going off. Mark this in the books!"

"Shut up," she grumbled, settling back into his arms. She didn't honestly care about the picture. Sure, she hated pictures. But she was kinda like Castle on this one; she wanted to know how it turned out.

He grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of her head. Man, it felt great to be able to do that freely now. "You know…" he started, "As much as I'd love to stay right here with you, this kind of dancing doesn't quite fit this song."

Kate shrugged. Honestly, she hadn't realized the song had changed at all. She listened now, trying to name the tune. "Drink?" she asked.

He huffed a laugh, but found her hand and pulled her away from the dance floor. Before they could get very far, they were attacked by a very excited Lanie. "Girl, it's about time!" she nearly screamed, throwing her arms around Kate. Kate laughed, hugging her back, but keeping her eyes locked on Castle.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a little slow on the draw," she joked, tossing him a wink.

He just smiled. "I would've waited forever."

"Aweeee!" Lanie exclaimed. "Girl, he better be getting lucky tonight, or Imma smack you."

Kate blushed, dropping her gaze.

"And I better hear every little detail about it, too! I've waited for years for you to tell me you slept with Writer Boy over here. But no… Never that juicy."

"Lanie!" Kate protested, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine," she huffed, "But don't think I'll forget."

"I got it, I got it," Kate mumbled, frowning.

Lanie gave Kate another hug. "I'm happy for you, babe. You better keep him close."

She nodded, "Don't plan on letting him go anytime soon." She squeezed her friend back before letting go completely. "Come on, Castle. I want that drink."

He smiled as she took his hand again, leading them towards the bar. "So…" he started. "How often am I the topic of your and Doctor Parish's conversation?"

She ignored him, purposely avoiding his eyes. Those damn eyes could get anything out of her. It probably didn't help that she just wanted to make him happy at this point.

"Oh c'mon, Kate!" he pleaded with her. "At least tell me what you talk about. Is it kinky?"

She rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she commented with a smug grin.

He stared at her. "Well… yes. Hence the reason I asked." They had reached the bar, and he was still trying to catch her gaze. "C'mon, Kate," he said, sliding up against her, his hand gripping her hip. "Tell me what you talk about during your girls' nights."

She eyed him critically before smirking. She schooled her features, dropping her eyes to the top button of his shirt. Her right hand moved to pop the button, and slid down his chest. "Well…" she started, her voice low and seductive, "Maybe, if you're _really good_ tonight…" Her eyes were still trained on his chest, but the slowly travelled up to his eyes, "Maybe, you'll experience just exactly what we talk about." She gave a sexy smirk before trailing her hand down to the waistband of his dress pants. She let her hand fall, turning to face the bartender.

He gulped. "Fair enough," he mumbled. She laughed, her eyes sparkling at she risked a glance back at him. He was cute all flustered like this.

The bartender slid her drink across the bar. She shot him a smile, muttering a 'thank you' before she picked the cherry out of the alcohol and placing it smoothly on her tongue. She closed her mouth around it, purposely letting her eyes meet his. He growled. She smiled, swallowed the cherry. She gestured for him to come. And he did, obeying her every command.

"Another kiss might help," she joked, biting her tongue softly.

"I think I can handle that," he replied, pulling her body into his as he dropped a kiss on her lips. They both smiled into the kiss, both praying for a memorable night to follow.

**A/N 2: Thoughts!? And don't forget to vote for my little sister!**


End file.
